narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kuninotokotachi
, | class=Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary | range=All Ranges | handseals= | relatedjutsu = | relatedtools = | users =Ryuunosuke Tennōji | wielders = | parenttechnique= | derivedjutsu = | utilizedtechniques = }} Kuninotokotachi (国之常立神'くにのとこたちのみこと', God Founder of the Nation) is an extraordinarily powerful stemming from the Goshintai Kekkei Genkai. Overview Kuninotokotachi allows the user to manipulate both space and time. Its abilities enable the user to generate and deplete , as well as transition through . With mastery comes innate attributes granted to the user of the technique. The visual display of the technique depends on the ability used. Left Eye Using the left eye, Ryuunosuke is capable of generating . He primarily uses it in a defensive manner, generating space to keep opponents and techniques from reaching him and can also place a target a desired distance from any location at will, without physical contact beforehand. Such a process occurs instantaneously, causing affected targets to believe they've been teleported. By expanding space in a general direction, he can project weapons and tools at immense speed. When used offensively, Ryuunosuke can generate a new space within a preexisting area to create a powerful blast akin to , sending targets and objects flying back and crashing into their surroundings with immense force. When focusing a generated space across a much smaller area, Ryuunosuke is capable of pushing the very bonds of objects out of the way, causing a severing effect in targets. PKH Kuninotokotachi SpaceGeneration.jpg|Generating space cross a larger area to create a blast. PKH Kuninotokotachi Slice.jpg|Generating space across a smaller area to bisect foes. Tamotsu can also utilize his left eye to achieve Regression (退行, Taikō), reverting targets back to a previous state, irregardless of the time between the states. This allows him to return objects and targets to a desired condition, position or time. When used on a target, they unexpectedly find themselves in a foregoing condition, catching them off guard with the spontaneous change. When used to revert himself to a previous moment in time, the world itself is regressed as well, with everything that occurred being solely remembered by Tamotsu. Should he desire, he can cause others to remember what occurred. Such use of the technique grants Tamotsu temporary , as he knows exactly what will occur as long as he doesn't deviate from his previous actions. .]] Tamotsu's left eye can access a space referred to as Kuninotokotachi's Pocket. This location resides in a separate dimension, with Tamotsu's body acting as the doorway in and out of it. It is disconnected from normal time and space, allowing Tamotsu to store living and inanimate targets away while keeping them in . Such a place can be used to contain teammates with critical injuries in the heat of battle, or deal with techniques capable of massive destruction in a swift and timely fashion. At will, anything that comes into contact with Tamotsu's body can be stored within this dimension. At a desired moment, he can produce stored objects from any point of his body. Released objects will possess the same power and momentum they had then they were first stored. With further training, Tamotsu learns that he can determine the entrance and exit of the dimension itself via physical contact. Using this method, he can hide within his own pocket dimension, though he is immune to its effects, allowing him to operate and manipulate things within the dimension, such as storing weapons and casting techniques in anticipation of future battles. Right Eye Using his right eye, Tamotsu is capable of depleting space. He primarily uses it to bring targets closer to him by erasing space between himself and his target. This simulates an effect akin to , pulling massive targets towards a given target in order to crush them. He can place any target a desired distance closer to another target at will, without requiring physical contact beforehand. When used defensively, Tamotsu can erase incoming attacks by depleting the space the occupy. Alternatively, the user can generate a barrier space capable of deleting anything within its confined. The depletion itself can be seamless and instantaneous, appearing as if the target spontaneously vanished, or extreme and ephemeral, with adjacent space swiftly filling the void left behind. Alternative,, the user can focus the depleted space across a given area, erasing anything that comes into contact with it. The size and shape of the barrier space can be changed at a moments notice according to the user's need. PKH_Kuninotokotachi_Mountain.jpg|Depleting space to bisecting a mountain from its foundation. PKH_Kuninotokotachi_Progression.jpg|Making an attack miss by progressing it to a new state. Tamotsu can also use his right eye to achieve Progression (進行, Shinkō), progressing targets to a new state, irregardless of the time between the states. This allows the user to progress a target to a new condition, position or time. When used on a target, they suddenly find themselves in a new condition, position, or time, such as their wounds being worsened, or their arm moving further than they moved it. By shifting himself an instant into the future, Tamotsu can achieve intangibility by being out of sync with the current time-stream. Despite this intangibility, Tamotsu can be seen and heard by individuals. By shifting himself further into the future, Tamotsu gains flawless insight of future events, knowing what will occur and where and when any given combatant will be at a particular moment. From here, he can cast techniques when and where his opponents will be most vulnerable. Because the techniques are cast at a time that hasn't occurred yet, they will be suspended in time and will continue when the future moment becomes the present, completely catching targets off guard, with the attack seemingly appearing from nowhere. Defensively he can shift an opponent or their technique into a fixed point in the future, putting it forever out of reach of the present, effectively stranding them in time forever. Tamotsu's right eye can access a space referred to as Kuninotokotachi's Dimension. This dimension is a separate space, independant of Kuninotokotachi's Pocket. Both Eyes Using both eyes, Tamotsu is capable of isolating space. He primarily uses it to remove a target or area from a given location and banishing it to a separate space. By simultaneously depleting the space that isolates locations and generating space to connect them, he can generate portals. Using the portals, Tamotsu can instantaneously traverse locations or redirect attacks at will. The size and shape of the barrier space can be changed at a moments notice according to his needs. Using the and of both eyes together, Tamotsu can recreate events in the present to attack foes. This is done by creating a savestate of an event and either progressing the past event or reverting the future event into the present. He can use the events of an opponents actions and techniques for offensive, defensive, and supplementary purposes by applying them to himself, seemingly as if he used them. The user can also use both eyes to achieve Stagnation (沈滞, Chintai), halting themselves or targets within their currently state, disregarding influence from elsewhere for its duration. Offensively, the user can stay within their current state by shifting the changes elsewhere. An ability usable in both eyes independently is the ability to establish Savestates (保管状態, Hokanjōtai), allowing him to revert back or progress forward to a given time or space, as well as recall a given object or event to the present from either the past or future. Through its use, Ryuunosuke is capable of using the techniques of other individuals as if he cast them, regardless of the source. Despite being quite heavy of chakra consumption, it is capable of giving him near limitless options in battle. PKH_Kuninotokotachi_Portal.jpg|Transporting others using a portal. PKH_Kuninotokotachi_ReflectiveImmutability.png|Changes intended for the user reflected on a target. Drawbacks TBD Influence In Japanese mythology, Kuninotokotachi is one of the two gods born from "something like a reed that arose from the soil" when the Earth was chaotic.